


JiKook: Lawnmower

by KingOfHearts709



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lawnmowing, M/M, and also namjin is totally married, and this time jungkook is nice and mature, i mean cmon, if not a little suggestive like the smol boy he is, jimin is in complete awe of jungkook, see now this works bc jungkook is actually my bias, then jimin steals the show and im just WHY, they must be, unless you watch blood sweat and tears, yoongi is so mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Jimin thinks his neighbour is hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now, see? This works. Jungkook is my bias, I swear. And I didn't think I'd write JiKook so soon, but hey, here we are. xoxo

Jimin’s new neighbour was... How could he put it?  
Hot.  
He was new to the neighbourhood, and he hadn’t yet met anyone he lived near. The only person he knew well was Yoongi, his roommate.  
And, well, he knew his neighbour, but only from afar.  
He first spotted him outside in the afternoon, wearing a loose shirt and some shorts as he mowed the lawn. Not many people cared about their front lawn, but his neighbour apparently did. A lot. He’d mow his lawn nearly every week at the same time, wearing the same kind of outfit.  
That was probably Jimin’s favourite pastime on the weekends.  
“Are you staring at the neighbour again?” Yoongi asked as he caught Jimin staring out the window at the guy mowing his lawn.  
“Hm,” Jimin responded, not paying attention to his roommate. He was leaning on one hand with a small smile on his face as he watched the neighbour strain to push the mower across the grass.  
“Do you even know his name?” Jimin didn’t even respond then. He just stared, and stared, and stared...  
Until the neighbour caught him.  
Jimin didn’t notice at first until he waved, and Jimin immediately fell underneath the windowsill with a fearful look on his face.  
“What, what happened?” Yoongi asked.  
“I...think he saw me,” Jimin answered. Yoongi looked up, and to his surprise, the neighbour was walking across the grass towards their front door.  
“Got to go,” Yoongi said quickly, smiling to himself as he bolted away towards the back of the house. Jimin furrowed his brows as he watched him, before he jumped at a knock on his door.  
“Oh, no,” Jimin said to himself.  
“Hello?” a voice came through. “It’s...your neighbour.” Jimin stood up and looked for any sign of Yoongi coming back, which there wasn’t. The knock continued.  
“Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no.” Jimin stood up and adjusted the hat he was wearing, then straightened out his clothes, then shook his head to get rid of any bad thoughts. Think positive, think positive...  
He opened the door and...completely failed at acting cool.  
“Hi,” the neighbour smiled. “Um... I saw you in your window... My name’s Jeon Jungkook.” He held out his hand to shake.  
“Park J-Jimin,” Jimin said cautiously, shaking the neighbour’s, now Jungkook’s, hand. “Sorry, I was- I mean, I just... I...”  
“If you want to borrow my lawnmower, you can,” Jungkook told him. At that, Jimin didn’t know what to say. Yoongi did, though.  
“Ah, hi!” Yoongi said, coming up behind Jimin to greet Jungkook happily. “Min Yoongi, and you?”  
“Jeon Jungkook,” Jungkook answered with a smile.  
“Actually, Jimin might need help with the lawn,” Yoongi said, nudging him. “He said he wants to mow it.”  
“Oh, really? I can help you.” Yoongi brightened up even more, a feat even Jimin thought he couldn’t rise over.  
“Ah, really?” Yoongi said. “Thank you very much!” Jungkook pointed to his yard.  
“Yeah, I just need to finish mine, and then I’ll bring it over here when I’m done. Say...fifteen minutes or so?” Yoongi nodded. Jungkook grinned and went back over to his own house to finish the lawn, and Jimin shut the door.  
“Yoongi!” Jimin shouted. “Why would you do that?”  
“You stare at him almost all the time, I thought you’d like to actually get to know him, hm?” Yoongi replied, then picked up his jacket. “But anyways, I’m going to meet up with Namjoon.”  
“Who’s Namjoon?” Jimin watched Yoongi pull on shoes and go to the door.  
“A cute guy with a great voice,” he told Jimin, opening the door and heading to the car. “I’ll see you later! Have fun!” Jimin sighed and waved to his roommate, who drove off. And now he was left alone to deal with Jungkook and his...lawnmowing skills.  
“Jimin,” Jungkook greeted when he came to the house again. “Where did your friend go?” Jimin shrugged.  
“Off to see a friend,” Jimin answered. Jungkook nodded and turned away to go towards the mower he’d dragged to the lawn.  
“Have you mowed a lawn before?” he asked as Jimin followed him.  
“Kind of,” Jimin said. “When I was little.”  
“Okay, so you’ve got to hold this down, then pull this,” Jungkook held down a lever and then pulled the string, the mower starting up, “and then just hold this down so it goes by itself.” Jungkook demonstrated for a moment, then moved aside to let Jimin take control.  
“Okay...,” Jimin said, putting his hands where Jungkook’s were and held the lever down, jumping when the mower started moving forward.  
“You okay?” Jungkook asked over the motor.  
“Uh...” Jimin tried to direct the mower forward, but all it did was swerve. He let go of everything and stepped back from the rather terrifying contraption. Jungkook laughed, and his heart sank a little. He couldn’t even mow his own lawn.  
“Here, here, watch,” Jungkook said. “I’ll show you. Put your hands back.” Jimin did so, and then Jungkook’s arms wound around Jimin to help direct the mower. “Ready? Pull the string.” Jimin did so and the motor started again. “Okay, easy...”  
Throughout half the lawn, Jungkook stayed behind Jimin to help learn to push the mower, then let Jimin finish off the lawn, which he did fairly decently.  
“Great!” Jungkook said with a smile. “It looks great now.” Jimin grinned at the hard work. Not only did he actually get to mow his lawn, but now he even got to talk to the neighbour he’d been gawking over for a month.  
“Thanks, Jungkook,” Jimin said. “I don’t know how to repay you for this.” Jungkook gave a little chuckle.  
“How about dinner sometime?” Jungkook answered, and Jimin looked at him, bewildered.  
“W-What?” Jimin said, then realised what he was saying. “I-I mean, yes! Yes, of course.” Jungkook smiled more and went through his pockets before brandishing a pen and beckoning Jimin’s hand. He scribbled his number on it before capping the utensil and waving goodbye to Jimin, making a phone motion as he got his lawnmower and went back to his house.  
“Wow,” Jimin said to himself, staring at the number as he went back inside, almost tripping over his own shoes.  
An hour later, Yoongi returned home to see Jimin, who, despite being on his phone, kept glancing at his hand.  
“Hey, Jimin,” Yoongi greeted. Jimin looked up.  
“Yoongi,” he replied. “How was your friend?”  
“Well, turns out he’s married, to this guy named Seokjin? But, I mean, he said he has a friend I’d like, so that’s something. And how about you with the hot neighbour?” Jimin looked at his hand, then showed it to Yoongi, who grinned. “Ah, Jimin, I told you!”  
“You didn’t tell me anything!” Jimin countered. “You just left me to hang out with him.” Yoongi shrugged.  
“The lawn looks good, though.” Jimin grinned at the thought. “You still going to stare at him?” Jimin chuckled.  
“I might not have to anymore.”


End file.
